Lyle Della-Verde
| clubnumber = n/a | debut = | lastapp = | firstgoal = n/a | lastgoal = n/a | joinedfrom = Southend, Undisclosed - 20 Aug 2011 | leftfor = Fleetwood Town, free - 22 Jul 2015 | leagueapps(gls) = | allapps(gls) = | otherclubs = Tottenham (youth) Southend (youth) (from Fulham) (2014) Fleetwood Town (2015-2016) Crawley Town (2016) Welling United (2016) Concord Rangers (2016-present) | international = | apps(gls) = }} Lyle Della-Verde was a midfielder who played at Fulham from 2011 until 2015. Capable of playing anywhere in the middle of the park from a winger to a box-to-box midfielder, Lyle also played as a support striker on occasion. He joined the club in August 2011 from Southend, and began as a second-year scholar and was part of the squad who became Academy champions in 2011-12. He was released from the club in the summer of 2015 without making an appearance for the first team. =Career= Before Fulham Lyle was part of the academy set-up at fellow Londoners Tottenham Hotspur until he was released when he was just 12 years old. The following season in 2008-09, he joined the academy at Southend, and it was here that he begun to flourish as a young player. The help of youth coach Ricky Duncan at Southend saw Lyle grow into a much more mature player, leaving behind issues regarding his attitude, and this eventually led to him being given a few appearances as an unused substitute in the first team - the first against Macclesfield in an FA Cup 1st Round Replay when he was only 15 years old. Two more spots on the bench followed later in the season in League Two fixtures against Torquay and Barnet. It was, however, his FA Youth Cup appearances in 2010-11 which caught the eye of many scouts and clubs; one of which Wolves who were believed to be in the forefront for his signature before he joined Fulham. Fulham (2011-2015) On 20 August 2011, Lyle had confirmed on his Twitter account that he had signed a deal at Fulham, and he joined up as a first-year scholar with the club. He played a big part in the successful 2011-12 season for the U18's, which culminated in them becoming national champions. He enjoyed great success in his debut season with the Cottagers, which included two hat-tricks against Watford U18 and Bristol City U18 in March 2012. Unfortunately, he gained an ankle ligament injury in an U18 league match against Charlton at the start of April, which forced him out of the rest of the season and thus the Premier Academy League Final. In the following season, Lyle made his U21 debut for Fulham as he came on as a 76th minute substitute away at Middlesbrough U21. During a mid-season trip to Germany for an indoor tournament with the U18's in January 2013, Lyle got injured during a group match in which he damaged his medial collateral ligament, meaning he missed around 3 months of the 2012-13 season until his return in April. He was promoted to the Under-21 squad for 2013-14, but found playing time relatively hard to come by due to players such as Mesca, Lasse Vigen Christensen and new signing Ange-Freddy Plumain ahead of him in the pecking order. It was only in 2014, when several of the U21's went out on loan that Lyle began to feature more in the side. He grabbed his first two goals for the U21's in a 3-0 victory over Blackburn. He joined Bristol Rovers on a one month loan on 6 November 2014. After initially impressing for the Conference side, for which Lyle had earnt an extension on the loan move, he sustained ankle ligament damage in early December 2014 against Wrexham which caused him to be returned to Fulham the following week. He was later released in the summer of 2015 having not broken through to the first team and left the club without making a first team appearance. After Fulham Lyle was snapped up by League Two side Fleetwood Town shortly after his contract at Fulham had expired, on 22 July 2015. He had only made 7 league appearances for them before another switch halfway through the season to Crawley Town, also in League Two. =Fulham Statistics= Appearances U18 squad *Incomplete data U19 squad U21 squad =Fulham Matches= U18 squad U19 squad U21 squad =External links and references= Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:England